


Natural Talent

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Facials, First Time, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Asked to guide Makoto and Akira through their first time, Tae isn’t as ready as she thinks to deal with the prospect of realizing just how pent up she is, or just how naturally gifted Akira is. Commission for Rose Essence.





	1. Chapter 1

Being asked to coach Ren and Makoto through their first time was a task that should have been the slightest bit more awkward to Tae than it was. She found herself oddly okay with the idea of helping them both through this, as Makoto explained how she knew Ren was close to her and that that closeness helped Makoto trust her enough to bring this sort of thing to her. It was a strange and almost kind of insane prospect, but it was one that for some reason Tae was willing to accept as she joined them in Ren's 'bedroom' in the attic of Leblanc, sitting in a chair while the two nervous virgins sat on the bed. “Start by undressing each other,” she said, ready to be the opposite of a responsible adult about what she was doing. “You two know how to kiss, right? I don't need to go that deep into helping you?”

“We don't need that much help,” Ren snickered, rolling his eyes as he leaned in toward Makoto, placing a hand on the back of her head and pulling her eagerly in to a kiss, which she met just as happily, while his other hand started at her clothes. Making out wasn't a problem, but anything past that was, and Tae could see as much in the way they undressed each other, the way their hands began to grab and paw at each others' bodies, not entirely confident in what they were doing. It wasn't clumsy, but they had never had to take clothes off someone else before, and the motion was a bit clumsy to get to, forcing them to break back from their kiss so they could see better and get at each other properly.

Sitting cross-legged and studying them intently, Tae remained removed from the whole situation, wanting to stay out of the more complicated matters of what they were doing. But that was very hard to do as they got undressed, and not for the reasons she expected. Seeing Makoto and Ren naked wasn't a problem; she was a doctor, and seeing very fit and attractive people naked was just an everyday part of her life. But what she wasn't ready for was the sight of Ren's absolute beast of a cock to spring upward and catch Makoto as off guard as it caught her. She tightened up in surprise as she was left to stare at the remarkable endowment he'd been gifted with, fingers digging into her thighs a little bit as she tried to keep herself composed and restrained even still.

Makoto reached nervously for his cock and took it in her hand, beginning to stroke it slowly as she felt herself winding up hotter by the second. Her fingers clumsily wrapped around his shaft, as Ren in turn began to caress her thighs and her slit. "Hold him firmer," Tae said, and Makoto's fingers tightened as they were told, wrapping firmer around his shaft as she leaned back in her seat, biting her lip as she felt herself a bit fixated by it. "And Ren, focus your fingers on the exterior; you don't need a penetrate a girl to get her off, so work external pleasure." They were listening well to orders, at least, too bad the sight of two people starting to fondle each other was serving as little more than a reminder to Tae that it had been a very, very long time since she last got fucked by anybody.

Kisses resumed as hands continued to caress the other. Ren grabbed at one of Makoto's breasts and held firmly onto it, pressing in firmer and firmer still as he tried to work through everything happening all at once, the amount of pressure he felt on him with Tae watching only making it a bit more intimidating; when Makoto asked about the idea of having someone guide them through their first time he hadn't thought about the reality of being watched in the process, how exhibitionistic it all felt to have Tae staring at them while they fondled one another, naked on the bed and completely exposed. Still, he didn't let that stop him, starting to get more confident with his fingers' deft motions along her mound. In turn, Makoto was starting to really find her pace at jerking Ren off, moving quicker along his cock as she experiment a little bit with how she stroked it. There was, after all, a lot of cock to handle, and she had to figure out a good way to work at as much of it as she could at once, to somewhat mixed results given the circumstances, but she was determined to do her best and not to let anything stop her, regardless of what she had to do in the process.

Intimidating as it was, Makoto was determined to do her best with it, drawing her lips back and letting out a quivering, “I want to suck on it. T-Tae, you can help me with that, right?” She slid off of the bed , kneeling down in front of Ren as his legs opened up. He leaned down, and she kissed him from her kneeling position, both hands in his lap now as she stared down at his cock. It was more than a little intimidating, but she felt like she could handle it okay if only she put the work into it. Fingers caressed along Ren's cock back and forth as she motioned for Tae to come to her and help.

Going in closer wasn't likely to do Tae any damn good and she knew it, but she still found herself drawing in closer, shivering and nodding slowly as she leaned inward, settling on her knees behind Makoto as she tried to focus on not getting too deep into her thoughts. “Okay, you'll want to start with your tongue.” Her fingers ran through Makoto's hair as she guided her forward.

Makoto was about to close her eyes, but decided to keep them open and stare up at Ren's as she leaned in and dragged her tongue up along his shaft, experimenting a little bit as she eased forward and started at him, working slow and patient to start with. Broad strokes of her tongue just felt like the right way to handle things, taking great care to ease forward and feel out the matter of treating Ren's cock with a steady and patient approach. Makoto didn't want to get too quick either to come off as impatient, or to bite off more than she could chew, guided along by the hand on the back of her head and steady advice from Tae. “That feels great,” Ren groaned.

Tae found herself staring a bit too much over Makoto's shoulder at the sight of her licking his cock. “Okay, now start with your mouth,” she said, chewing her bottom lip. “Don't get carried away, and if you need to pull back, pull back; you don't want to get too deep into anything you can't handle.” Her advice was a little shaky, a little less firm than she'd have liked it to be, as she quivered in excitement. Her eyes couldn't stay off of Ren's cock as she watched Makoto at it.

Thankfully, Ren was a little too excited by just the fact that Makoto was actually, really about to suck his cock for him to pay much mind to anything else. The excitement took him, and he found himself a little bit lost in the midst of the pleasure as her lips wrapped around his head and she began to push down, feeling out the matter and exploring her options a little bit. "You're doing amazing, Makoto," he moaned as his head rolled back and he let himself sink a little bit into what was happening, relishing in the welcoming heat of her mouth and all the pleasures that he felt beginning to surge up through him as he gave in to it all. He was eager to feel everything he could here, to have an amazing first time, and this felt like the key to getting there.

Makoto didn't actually know what she was doing in practice, but that wasn't going to stop her as she pressed further down, trying to be careful in how she took him. "Move your head up and down," Tae instructed, hand urging her in the patient motion, and Makoto followed, working back and forth to try and take a bit more into her mouth with each pass, using the groans of delight she heard Ren make as the inspiration she needed, the factor that pushed her onward, bolder and firmer as she tried her best to settle into a nice, pleasurable rhythm with him. She knew there was so much left to do, and as her fingers traced along his cock she knew there was plenty more dick to work down, but she was ready to rise to the occasion and not let anything stop her. Determination carried Makoto now like it rarely had before.

Feeling herself playing a a supporting role but aching for more, Tae tried her best to focus her efforts on guiding Makoto's head while keeping her own as clear as she could of everything running through it now. The more she tried to keep herself focused the less she felt actually capable of doing so, as any attempt to keep her head clear drifted back to how much cock there was to suck, and the more that Makoto sucked down, the more Tae knew she could do better, knew these two virgins were a bit in over their heads with Ren's incredible cock, Ren not knowing what to do with it and Makoto not knowing how to pleasure it like it deserved. The bubbling frustration waging back and forth really didn't do any good in making this easier or better for Tae, and she felt herself overwhelmed by urges she had to do her best to push down even as they threatened her.

Even if she was still feeling things out, Makoto was doing pretty well for herself. It helped that Ren had never had a blowjob before, that there was no pressure or expectation for her to live up to, but there was still so much more for him to enjoy than that as he squirmed at the edge of the bed. Makoto was genuinely doing a good job, undaunted by the size of the dick she was dealing with as she died her best to keep up the pace, taking him deeper and deeper with each pass, her head bobbing more confidently now as she started to feel herself getting more and more into what she was doing. This was not what she had expected to be doing with her day but she felt herself swell with enough confidence and certainty to happily keep it going, moaning as she steadily rocked along the cock and gave her all to the task at hand, which proved as important as anything could. She needed to do her best here, needed to get Ren off and needed him to enjoy this all thoroughly, and she felt like she was on the right track now.

And she was, but Tae couldn't take it anymore. “Let me help you,” she said, voice firmer than it should have been, resonating with a sense of something that should have been deeper and less needy than it was. A confused Makoto slid to the side and let Tae in as she grabbed hold of Ren's cock and stroked along the shaft, his girlfriend following suit as best she could in the process. “There's a lot of cock, and you shouldn't have to try and get him off alone,” she said, a weak justification that she felt embarrassed to be giving as her body throbbed, but as Makoto nodded in agreement and Ren's eyes went wide in excitement, the matter felt pretty well settled, and she was happy to get to work.

Tae's lips wrapped around Ren's cock, much more competent and certain in their motions than Makoto's were. She sucked it down deep, deeper than Makoto had, eyes staring up in frustration at Ren as she sank down and took his big cock into her mouth. Working her head back and forth, Tae set her eyes on letting go, embracing pleasure in the most raw and shameless of ways, driven by a deep hunger and ache that she wished she wasn't so overwhelmed by. Moans rumbled through her mouth, vibrating along the cock as she sucked it down steadily, watching Makoto join in to lick along the base of his cock and moan, "I want to do that one day," in gasping admiration for what she saw and the amazing push she gave.

The two mouths worked together at Ren's cock, pulling him down into raw ecstasy as he groaned, shivering against their touch as he accepted it all. "Fuck," he groaned. "Tae, I didn't know that y--oh, thank you." He didn't know what to say, spinning clumsily off into nothing as he tried to handle it all as best he could, not sure what to say or how to convey everything surging up within him, but he didn't shy away from it for a second. The pleasure was incredible, his cock throbbing within Tae's mouth as she confidently continued sucking him off, her aggression and hunger leaving him absolutely reeling.

Tae pulled back, panting heavily, some saliva on her lips as she said, "Do that," to Makoto, shifting her head back and watching the brunette take Ren's cock down next. She then promptly leaned in to lick his cock at the base, struggling to keep her thoughts together as she did so. It all just came together so easily for Tae, the pent up doctor losing herself to the chance to lick up and down along Ren's shaft, hands caressing his balls and stroking his thigh, driven by all the eagerness and frustration within her that she had tried to ignore. It was so easy to surrender though, and she felt herself slipping out of control in the process, watching as Makoto sucked down the cock deeper, bolder, taking what she saw Tae do and replicate it herself, wanting to show her own talents. It sparked a bit of fire within Tae, one that guided her faster in her licks along his Ren's base, staring up at him and reading his delight.

As the girls swapped back and forth with their mouths and took turns sucking his cock, Ren felt like he was in heaven, like there was no getting better than this could have ever been. It was an incredible sensation, one made even better by the shivering, throbbing excitement that came from knowing he was close. "I'm going to cum," he warned, knees tightening as he looked down at the two gorgeous faces in his lap, watching them at work. "What do you want me to do, I--"

"Give her her first facial," Tae said, pulling her lips back from his cock and licking along his tip. She reached for Makoto's hair and eased her gently upward as well, guiding her to join in the adoring of Ren's cock head with their tongues, which danced and swayed against it in unison, unafraid of any contact as two pairs of bright, needy eyes stared up at him, begging him for more. Ren had never felt anything quite so incredible before as this, and he was unable to hold back anything or refuse himself the delight as his cock erupted, and just as Tae had been hoping for, Ren's massive load certainly befitted his incredible cock,. Thick ropes of hot, sticky spunk splashed down onto her and Makoto's faces, his dick twisting and jerking about, streaking semen across their faces and leaving them both with sticky messes on their faces.

The sheer volume of cum startled and impressed Tae, while Makoto was too busy being excited to just take it all, her mouth opening to catch some of the cum as she felt herself overwhelmed by excitement, so much hitting her all at once she didn't know how to respond, moving on pure panic instinct as she reached for Tae and shoved forward into a messy, impassioned kiss on the spur of the moment, making out with her and sharing some of the cum with the doctor who had helped her earn it. Which in turn only startled Tae even more, leaving her completely helpless against the fervid kiss and all the sensations of absolute madness that seized her. Makoto had never tasted the sort of salty strangeness of a man's cum before, while Tae had, but it had been so long that her head sank a little bit into acceptance and confusion over it all as she realized that it had still been way, way too long.

"I want it now," Makoto said the second she drew back from Tae's kiss. "I want you to fuck me now. Tae, what do we do?"

Dizzy and shivering as she felt herself getting pulled far, far deeper into the midst of nay of this than she was ready to handle, Tae almost didn't know what to say for a moment, biting her lip as the lingering taste of cum left aches shuddering through her. "If it would help, you could ride him instead instead of having him do all the work. With a cock like that..." She bit her lip, eyes trailing once more to his cock, fingers wrapping slowly around his shaft as she spaced out a little bit, driven by lust and fixation into losing sight of what she was supposed to be doing and thinking only of the impressive dick before her. It wasn't her proudest moment, but there was little that Tae could do to shake the thoughts racing through her mind.

"Tae?" Ren asked, calling out to her, and she snapped back into reality again, gasping and shivering as she stared up at him, realizing what she was doing and drawing her hand back, shivering in nervousness as she gave a slow nod.

"Right. Yes, I'm sorry. Uh. Ren, lie on your back. Makoto, kneel up over his lap, take his cock in hand. You're going to want to lower yourself down carefully onto it." She licked her lips, pulling herself back and shoving almost too fast back into her chair, body tightening up as she felt the temptation sear through her. She had to get some distance for her own sake, but as she settled into the chair she found herself pulling her skirt up along her legs, biting her lip as she began to ask, "It's--you don't mind if I--it's a little--"

"It's fine, pleasure yourself," Ren said. "You're helping us a lot, don't hold back for yourself." As he lay on the bed he shot a smile toward Tae, wanting to make her feel welcome and give her the freedom to do whatever she wanted given the circumstances and the pressure upon her. The last thing he wanted was to leave her wanting, and he had a feeling that given the way she was aching and losing herself, that she was coming up with sensations she wasn't expecting. Far be it from him to want to keep her from what she wanted as he ran his hands along Makoto, loving this whole situation; if Tae were to give in and want to fuck, he wouldn't exactly be complaining.

Tae heaved as sigh of relief as she pulled her skirt up and her panties down, hips rising a bit off the chair as she ran a hand down her body, biting her lip hard as she settled in for the show. As she watched Makoto get into position atop him, her fingers caressed her slit, frustrated by just how wet she found herself to be, aching with a hunger and ravenous need to be touched that spoke to desperation more than anything else. "Get steady on top of him and then start to work yourself down a little bit more. When you pull up, think about how much further down you feel comfortable taking him. Don't rush into it; you two will have plenty of time to have your fun, and for now you should focus on getting yourself used to it and on getting him wet enough to push in.

Makoto nodded, biting her lip as she brought the head of his cock against her puffy lips, staring down at what turned out to be an amazing demonstration of his size given the way that his cock head looked so intimidating against her puffy mound. She drew in a sharp breath, knowing what she was about to do. It had been a long wait for this, and even if it looked more daunting now than it ever had in her fantasies she wasn't going to let it slow her down, pressing slowly onto his cock and sinking onto it a little bit, gasping in delight as she felt the cock push into her even a tiny bit. Her fingers could have never compared to the girthy cock head, and she felt herself opened up like she hadn't been before. It was a good feeling, even if it was a shallow one. A bit further down she went, and then she began to pull her hips back up.

A hand pressed against Ren's chest, and he happily placed his hand over hers in turn, the other settling onto Makoto's hip as he stared up at her with a smile broad across his face. "You're amazing," he said, lying as still as he could to let her work comfortably atop him, not wanting to risk anything by thrusting forward and throwing her pace off or pushing too deep into her. He let himself relax as he watched Makoto start to move, watched her breasts get a bit of bounce in them and her face brighten with excitement. As much as Ren wanted to keep his eyes on Makoto and enjoy her beauty, his eyes couldn't help themselves in drifting over toward Tae a little bit, watching the steamy doctor lean back in the chair, legs spread, fingers pumping into her pussy as she watched with lust in her eyes. She was in deep and he really had no desire to stop her.

"How can you say I'm amazing when your cock is this good?" Makoto asked, biting her lip tight as she rocked up and down his dick, trying to take him further in with each push. She was calm and confident, taking Tae's advice as hard as she could to keep herself under control. Each push down eased the cock just a bit more into her, steadily pushing into her and opening her up a bit more with each pass, carefully guiding her in what she was trying to do well, keeping her from getting too much too fast. It was a perfect balance, a steady and careful measure of pleasure meant to keep her from getting too carried away. But as she got herself moving, she felt more and more confident, able to take him in a bit more with each pass, each roll of her hips dedicated to a steadier and more eager motion. She was riding high on something new, something she had never done before, and it was an absolute thrill to be able to settle into this, to go deeper in with each pass.

"Just like that, keep going," Tae purred over their moans, eased back as comfortably as she could to embrace the loving thrill of seeing them at work. The more the big dick disappeared between Makoto's legs, the deeper she pushed her fingers into her pussy, driven by what she saw and a need to try and feel even some of what they were feeling. She was lit up with a need that ached hotter as she watched them at work, delighted by what she saw and the chance to behold their first time. Something about seeing them exploring pleasure for the first time filled her with a raw sort of voyeuristic delight.

Makoto worked faster atop Ren's cock, finding herself able to push down deeper and further, spine arching back a bit as she sank down, feeling him so deep inside of her now, and yet still she pushed deeper. "Your cock is so big! I don't know how I'm going to be able to fit this all, Ren." And yet she kept trying, pushing down further and deeper, refusing to slow down or stop yet. She felt herself overwhelmed by the pleasure so raw and searing that she couldn't help herself now, pushing deeper and deeper down without a shred of hesitation. The pleasure bubbling through her was just too good for her to deny herself this rush, and her hips began to buck harder, riding Ren's lap a bit more intensely.

It was good they were finding their groove, because Tae had forgotten what she was here for as her fingers worked deeper into her pussy, driving her pleasure harder and hotter, as all she replied with now were moans, watching the two writhe on the bed as Makoto figured out what she was doing, riding his cock harder. Ren was more ready than he expected to be, lacking in any kind of worry or nervousness about this as he watched Makoto rock atop him, feeling like he could do more than this. She pushed in deeper, until she had him all the way down, gasping and throwing her head back as she felt it.

"I feel so full!" she cried out, amazed at herself for being able to take it all and at Ren for being so hung in the first place. Makoto began to bounce, harder this time, riding out the pleasure with an ache and intensity she was absolutely unprepared to handle, bucking and riding him as hard as she could, moaning loudly as she slipped away from Tae's advice completely, starting to rock atop him with reckless abandon, driven by an intensity and desperation she was wholly unprepared for. But it felt too good to stop now, as she took every inch of Ren's fat cock deep inside of her and could feel what it was doing to her, but she just couldn't stop.

"Can I fuck you?" Ren asked, fingers squeezing at her hips, and Makoto knew what he meant, nodding happily as she stared into his eyes. Makoto was a tough girl, and more than that, she trusted Ren, trusted him more than anyone else. But she was absolutely unprepared for the way he pushed her down onto her back, pinning her wrists down to the bed as he shoved forward with sudden, dominant fervor, catching Makoto utterly off guard as he began to thrust, fucking her deep and hard with each pound forward, making Makoto cry out in sudden delight as he took her. "There we go! That feels much better, doesn't it?"

Makoto's back arched, everything hitting a sudden peak of amazement as she writhed beneath his touch, loving the sudden fervor he showed her and even the way his hands pressed so tight in against hers, keeping her wrists down on the bed and leaving her utterly helpless against his sudden burst of ferocity. "Ah, yes, Ren it feels incredible. Fuck me, please!" she begged, surprised by what she felt but hardly minding that much as she began to writhe against him, a moaning mess giving herself happily up to his intensity. She'd felt nothing like it before, and she embraced his fervor without question, gasping in ecstasy his hips wound up harder and faster.

Every reasonable part of Tae should have been against this, should have warned them it was too much and that they should slow down before they knew their limits, but instead all she could do was moan louder, thighs clamping down around her hand as she continued to openly and shamelessly fingerfuck herself in writhing excitement at the prospect of everything happening before her. It was a level of intensity she wasn't ready to see, as she found herself fixated on how dominant Ren was, how aggressively he moved and how much his every eager motion made Makoto shiver to the very core. He had kicked into gear, and now he fucked Makoto with an intensity that was overwhelming even to look at. "You're a natural, Ren!" she called, fingers working harder and faster at her slick inner walls.

Ren thrust down hard into Makoto, making her gasp and writhe in excitement, and he couldn't slow himself down now, building up enough momentum that he couldn't stop. This was just how he had to fuck her now, driven by all the need and hunger bubbling up within him that he had to get out. Everything about fucking Makoto hard and fast just felt right to him now, left him with an urge and intensity he couldn't ignore. The harder the fuck the tight, slick pussy wrapped so snug around his cock, the more he needed her, feeling like he was only sinking in deeper as Makoto and her charms overwhelmed him. He wasn't even thinking about the show he put on for Tae as she fingerfucked herself into a mess a scant few feet away; all he could do was keep moving forward and keep pounding Makoto into the mattress that heaved and creaked from the force of his aggressions.

With his heart pounding and dominance surging through him with addictive fervor, Ren just kept thrusting, loving the way Makoto moaned in desperation as he fucked her. The turnaround was so swift and yet so natural as the two sank happily into a new pace and into something incredible together. Faster they raced, Makoto's hips bucking forward to meet his thrusts as she felt the amazing cock pounding into her harder and faster yet. It was so much for her to try and handle, and she failed to handle it at all, but that seemed just fine by Makoto as she felt herself reaching her boiling point. "Cum in me!" she cried out, desperate and needy, surrendering herself utterly to her boyfriend as she felt her orgasm rip through her.

Never before had Makoto experienced something quite as raw or as satisfying as the orgasm that Ren's cock brought her to,. It was the strongest release of her life, and yet there was so much more to do, so many ways for them both to improve and grow better still. It was an intoxicating thought for Makoto, one that helped make it all the more exciting as her hips bucked forward, only for Ren's hips to slam forward and pin her down to the bed, a low groan ringing out as his cock twitched within her clenching inner walls and erupted, pumping her full of hot, sticky cum that made her cry out in ecstasy, treated to her very first creampie and immediately seeing the appeal of it. She felt herself tightly wound and desperate, whining in excitement as she pressed hard against Ren before slumping down limp beneath him.

“That was amazing,” Makoto said, panting happily as she stared up at him. “Thank you so much, Ren.” She bit her lip, eyes shifting over the doctor. “And Tae, we couldn't have done it witho--” She stopped talking as she caught the sorry sight of Tae an absolute wreck hammering at her dripping pussy with her fingers, desperately trying to work herself over the edge in frustration. “We should help her,” she said, turning back toward Ren.

Ren gave a delighted smirk, nodding as he pulled out of her slowly and shifted toward Tae. He got himself down off of the bed, taking Makoto's hand and guiding her toward her too as the doctor gasped, stopping her frustrated writhing. “It's okay, I-I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me, I promise. It's nothing, I wasn't here to get off anyway, this is about you and the--oh wow, okay.” She couldn't muster up any kind of real argument against them when her legs were gently seized by the two students and spread open, her thighs parting to reveal the sopping wet mess that she had been working at. Ren then gently took her hand and drew it back from her folds, and by then, she knew she was in for something incredible.

Both of them knelt down before her, holding onto one of her thighs as they leaned in and pushed their tongues in unison against her sopping wet cunt, licking along it with bold and exploratory curiosity. Neither had eaten pussy before and Tae was in no state to explain anything to them, but both were so eager to try and to learn as they licked along her mound together, the couple bonding down there together, any incidental tongue caresses driving kisses that they happily shared with the pussy lips of the kindly doctor who was here to help them out. It was such a firm and immediate sort of treatment, deeply loving in the way they began to work at her, both on the same page as without a word of planning they moved with knowing eagerness toward what they had both been thinking.

“Oh, fuck, it feels so good!” Tae grabbed the back of the chair with one hand as she stared down at the two of them, watched them eating her out in tandem. She'd never felt anything like it before. Sure, neither was very well versed in how to eat a woman out, but not only were both naturals, but the dual feeling of two tongues upon her at once overwhelmed her with a depth of pleasure that she had never felt anything like before. She couldn't hold back the raw, burning excitement that bubbled up within her, and she could feel herself start to really take off as she let herself become utterly consumed by need and fire.

Ren had, in secret, always been interested in Tae. Sure, he'd ended up dating Makoto and could not have been happier about that, but there was always some sneaking curiosity when it came to Tae, to the hot young doctor with her punk aesthetic and a sense of self-imposed exile that made her come off as lonely. And now, here, Ren saw some of that, understood it more than ever as his tongue caressed along her slick inner walls, pushing into her and sharing her with his girlfriend, excited by the strange prospects running through him in the process. It was something strange, something he'd never quite felt the likes of before, but now he was suddenly in a threesome that had definitely not been a planned part of this whole thing, and he was oddly excited to see where it went.

Hands ran through both their hair as Tae wound up in louder, more excited glee, giving in completely to their touch and to the pleasures that burned her up too hotly to bear. She couldn't deny the sensations she felt coursing through her now, unwilling to slow herself down as her hips rolled and she moaned with crystal clarity, “You two are amazing! Total naturals! I can't believe how good this feels, you two never needed my help!”

Ever the immaculate perfectionist, that was exactly what Makoto had wanted to hear as she threw herself happily into the task of devouring Tae's pussy and holding back absolutely nothing. She was without apology or shame as her tongue worked harder at Tae, licking her all over in an attempt to turn make the writhing doctor louder, more eager. She was glad to know she had Tae's endorsement when it came to her sexual prowess, but still she craved more, wanting to know that she was truly good at what she was doing; only Tae's orgasm would convince her of that, and as she moved with fervid, firm excitement she sought that more than anything, pressing in firm and relentless as she sought to bring Tae to a powerful release at any cost, kissing her all over and letting her tongue work its magic, not sure what she was doing but feeling like whatever it was, it must have been working.

Writhing hotter and harder in her chair, Tae was as vocal as she could be, moaning without shame and thankful the coffee shop was closed now as she was free to howl in shameless delight as loud as she wanted, bucking hotly in place as she let herself be consumed by the pleasure aching too hotly through her for her to bear. There was nothing she could do but keep writhing, keep giving in, and Tae felt herself spinning out of control as she felt another's touch for the first time in what felt like an eternity, driven by excitement and desperation too great to bear. She was having the time of her life under the loving touch of both Ren and Makoto, and she didn't want this to end, craving more and more of their touch as she wound up hotter and hotter still.

When the pleasure just became too much for Tae, her cries reached their fervid peak, the loudest height yet for the needy and quivering doctor throwing her head back and letting everything go. The orgasmic delights tearing through her burned her up from within, left to howl in ecstasy as her lit up with pleasures she had been far, far too long without. It was pure, searing release in its most intense form for Tae as she came. “You're incredible!” she cried out, speaking to both of them as they brought her to an incredible peak at the same time, making her twist and howl in excitement as she felt nothing like this before. Bucking hotly and holding tightly onto both of them, Tae reached the longest needed and most well deserved orgasm of her life, a quivering mess coming down from her heights breathless and elated.

"You should fuck her next," Makoto said, biting her lip as she looked back and forth between the elated Tae and Ren. "I... I don't mind. It might be hot watching you fuck another woman." She shared a kiss with Ren, their lips wet and sticky from Tae's juices, which imparted a tartness in their little burst of affection.

Ren seemed all too eager to hear that news as he pulled the gasping and shivering Tae from the chair and pulled her onto the bed. Makoto got in on the action by pulling up Tae's top and palming her breasts through her bra, giving the wriggling and still somewhat thrown off doctor a kiss before she grabbed hold of her boyfriend's dick and guided it between her legs. "I haven't been fucked in so long," Tae confessed, whining as she stared down at him. "And your big, fat cock seems like just what I need. You looked amazing fucking Makoto, but now it's time to show me what you can do!" Her challenge was given a rough punctuation mark by the sudden push forward of Ren's cock. Not too deep into her, but deep enough to rattle her a little bit, make her tighten up and writhe as she felt the suddenness take her, felt the swell of excitement overtake her.

Steady thrusts pushed Ren's cock deeper and deeper into Tae, driven by the patience and carefulness he had learned in watching Makoto do it. Sure, he had to replicate the motions now, but as his hips rolled and he steadily eased his cock into the mewling doctor it felt almost too easy. His cock sank further in with each thrust, opening her up and feeling the absolute desperation within her, groaning as he held on tightly and said, "Let me take care of this for you," with an almost smug certainty that he could handle all of Tae's problems for her.

But then, she believed he could.

"So big!" she whined, wriggling on the bed as Makoto went for her lips. She didn't even think as she began to make out with the brunette, surrendering to whatever pleasures they had in store for her as she gave herself up utterly to all the sensations at once. It was a lot to handle for someone who had become far too acquainted with things that ran on batteries, but she was determined to take it all, to enjoy herself as she spread her legs out wider and invited him in close, in tight. In to the hilt if he really wanted to. His cock was an absolute dream to take. Sure, she had a few bigger toys, but there was simply nothing that could compare to the delight of a big, hard dick all warm and real inside of her; toys were only a substitute to get her through the worst of days.

As Ren fucked her, those days seemed long behind her. He was going faster now, picking up steam as he held tightly onto her, driven by an intensity and need that had her burning up in excitement, moaning loudly in rabid, vulgar approval of everything happening to her. Her head spun out of control a little bit and Tae knew full well she was in too deep, but Ren's amazing cock had distracted her from all of that now, left only the rabid swell of something incredible.

Then there was Makoto, who caressed and groped and made out with the woman who her boyfriend was balls deep in, and something about it all was turning her on immensely. She knew Ren loved her and this didn't challenge any of that, and yet the insane, twisted thrill of watching him fuck another woman and seeing her lose herself under the pressures of his cock too was the kind of phenomenal turn-on that she couldn't get enough of. She was burning up too, fingers down between her legs and toying with the cum leaking out of her well fucked hole as she gave in to the excitement more than she could handle.

Everyone involved was deep in the midst of intense pleasure, Ren and Makoto high on the buzz of their first bout of sexual exploration while Tae just relished in being fucked for the first time in what felt like an eternity. It was a dream come true for all of them, something powerful, something primal, and nobody could shy away from any of it, giving completely in to the primal thrills that ached through them. Each was finding out things that they hadn't realized before, but which they welcome so wholly that Ren didn't even need to hear Makoto speak to know that she was loving the sight of him fucking Tae as much as he was loving fucking her.

"You really wanna show me how thankful you are for my help? Then fucking creampie me right now, Ren. Cum in my pussy, I've needed this for too long!" Tae screamed in delight as she hit her peak, an orgasm that almost made the long wait worth it for the sheer rush that ached through her. Everything came together so perfectly, and it was made all the better by the hard grunt and the shove forward, a cock burying itself balls deep inside of her and letting loose a flood of hot, gooey spunk to set her alight, make her cry out in ragged ecstasy as she felt herself utterly overwhelmed by the pleasure aching through her. It was white hot fire, and she loved it, moaning and grabbing hold of Ren, pulling him in for a desperate, needy kiss as his cock remained lodged inside of her, still twitching in elation.

"How did I do?" Ren asked. He already knew the answer, but he still wanted to hear it.

Ragged and aching, Tae didn't bother to be anything but direct. "You're a machine."

As Makoto sat there caressing Tae and purring, "We'll invite you over for this again some time, and if Ren's visits to you start involving him bending you over your desk, I wouldn't mind," she felt like she was opening doors not only for Tae, but for other women they knew, and that thought excited her more than it should have.


	2. Roleplay with Hifumi

Ren had known from the second he and Makoto walked out of Tae's office that his girlfriend was already thinking about more ways to share her boyfriend. He couldn't shake that certainty, and didn't bother trying to fight against it as he watched her plot and scheme quite openly; he just accepted it and hoped she didn't get too insanely carried away. And yet there they were now, in the attic of Leblanc with his lips flush against Hifumi's as they sat on the bed, Makoto sitting leerily by his other side and watching with wide eyes and an almost intrusive delight. Ren didn't even know how she could have been intrusive watching her boyfriend kissing someone but Makoto had managed to accomplish it.

It was surprising to learn that Makoto and Hifumi were friends, considering that Ren didn't know Makoto had a life outside of Shujin to begin with, but when she found out that Ren was friends with Hifumi too she knew exactly who she was going to rope in next, and to start things off, Makoto decided she wanted the two of them to make out a little bit and get comfortable with one another. Well, as comfortable as either could with Makoto leering over them as she was. They did their best, though, and for the eager press of their bodies against one another came a growing, swelling heat, an excitement that had both of them getting a bit worked up.

"I want you to choose what we do," Makoto said, patting Hifumi on the shoulder. "Since it's our first time with you, and I want you to be comfortable. Don't be afraid to ask us for anything, we're all friends here."

Hifumi pulled back from Ren's lips with a smile. 'Anything?" she asked, licking her lips as she took a second to appraise the situation. "Well, there is one thing I really like: role playing. Especially a little fantasy I've always had that we're just perfect for. I will play the brave knight rescuing the handsome prince from the evil dragon. I think you can tell the rest."

Ren looked back at his girlfriend in surprise. He didn't mind bringing in Hifumi; she was gorgeous, and the fun he'd had with Tae definitely opened him up to the possibilities. But Hifumi had made things tiny bit weird. But Makoto seemed undisturbed, nodding eagerly at the idea. "Of course. I'll be the dragon, but don't think the virtuous knight always wins. How do we fight over Prince Ren?" Ren let out a few startled, surprised gasps, but didn't object.

"Sexual competition, of course." Hifumi leaned in close, placing a hand right down onto Ren's lap and caressing the half-hard bulge in his pants. Her eyes widened in delight as she grabbed at his pants some more. "What is that I feel, Prince Ren?" She was already calling him Prince Ren. Oh this was a lot more than he was ready for." She tugged his pants right off, gasping in delight at the swell of his massive cock rising up proudly, and she was quick to grasp it with one of her hands, amazed by what she held. "Oh, it's bigger than any lance I've ever wielded!"

Makoto felt oddly at ease with the idea of letting this happen, as she reached for Ren's cock too and shot back, "Which means you are woefully inexperienced to deal with him. Do you really think you'll be able to take my prince away from me when I've had all this time with him locked up in my tower to learn how to pleasure him?"

"There's only one way to find out. I challenge you to an oral duel!" Hifumi's swift response came with startling confidence and ease, even if it was so ludicrous. She sank down to her knees quickly, dropping down in front of Makoto and insisting, "I can not only deepthroat this princely cock better than you, but he'll cum in my mouth instead of yours."

"I accept your challenge, foolish knight! But you will not take my prince from me, I promise you." Makoto dropped to her knees in front of Ren too, staring happily up at him. "Go on, prince. Tell the knight that you love being my captive, and have come to fall for me."

Ren was being put on the spot here, but he had to remind himself that this was about the game and about playing along, so he was better off just giving in to it. "I'll let you compete to see who will take me," he groaned. 'I've enjoyed being locked in the tower, but that doesn't mean I want to be your prisoner forever. Earn me, both of you."

Hifumi's eyes flashed with excitement as Ren gave in to the game and began to play along too. He was doing exactly what she'd hop[ed he was, and with his cock far exceeding expectation, everything felt like it was about to become perfect. Two good friends, some fun, and a cock that she could really have some fun with. "I offer you the honours of proving yourself first, foul dragon," she said, stripping slowly out of her clothes as she watched.

"He won't last long enough for you to do anything with," Makoto promised, as she took hold of her boyfriend's cock, happily slurping him down into her mouth, shoving forward and getting right to work. She could have taken it slow with Ren's cock and spent some time playing around, but with the tone of this game it was better to just dive right into what was happening and let the pleasure follow as she sought to win and win hard. That was the best way to keep playing along, and going for some slow, adoring licks would only have taken away from that. She skipped right over the idea and dove in, hand gripping the base of Ren's cock as she shoved down confidently. The motion of her head helped her take him further down, each push easing her down just a little bit more as she felt out this raw excitement as much as she could.

Boldly and shamelessly, Makoto took Ren's cock down into her throat, moaning in delight as she kept herself moving, kept her thoughts focused purely on her boyfriend's cock and on giving it all that it deserved. Ever since they'd had their lessons with Tae, Makoto had been very hard at work learning her way around every inch of Ren's cock, and there were a lot of inches. Working at it near nightly with total confidence in herself, Makoto had become very well versed in handling him ,and she took that all in stride now as she throated him a little bit, the delighted gagging sounds she made not about to stop Makoto as she pressed on happily. This was what she was here for, and there was nothing that could have sounded as good to her as just giving in to everything. Her eyes remained locked eagerly on Ren's, keeping steadily trained on him and working hard to keep up. For a moment, it was just the two of them, as she focused on Ren's cock and all of Hifumi's peering and poking about didn't really register for her, if only because she had to focus on deepthroating him instead.

But in the interest of fairness, she pulled back before long, gasping for air and trying to act like she was handing his cock over to let Hifumi fail rather than because she needed a second to break. "Go on, show my prince why you aren't good enough for him."

"It would be my greatest pleasure to." Hifumi's chest tightened with excitement; she had a surprise waiting for Makoto that she clearly wasn't ready for, and with eager vigor she pushed forward, slurping Ren's cock into her mouth and shoving right on down. One swift, firm motion helped her take his cock down to the very base, even with its formidable size. She choked and shivered a bit as she did so, but she nonetheless got Ren all the way down, head starting to work in broad motions back and forth that took eager delight in moving with as much attention and excitement as she could. Nothing was going to hold her back now as she went, as she pushed tirelessly forward.

All eyes were on her now. Ren was vocal and excited about the hot throat wrapped snug around his cock and the unbelievable treatment he received, while Makoto stayed on in dismay, envy, and excitement. On one hand, she was a little shocked to see all her hard work learning Ren's cock and how to handle it had been made a joke of by Hifumi and her all-out show of oral excellence. On the other, the sight of her so eager at work on her boyfriend's cock was hotter than Makoto could have ever hoped for, and if nothing else Makoto felt like the potential was there for her to learn some tips and pointers from the clearly more experienced girl.

Lifting back up, Hifumi took a moment to gasp for air, shivering in delight. "There. You now see what you have to meet," she said, eyes narrowing with playful competitive fervor. She'd made an impact here and it took Makoto down to her very core, but that was all part of the fun.

"You went so deep," Makoto marveled. "But fear not, my prince, I will still get you off."

"Ha! With righteousness on my side, you don't stand a chance."

With that, the girls took to passing Ren's cock back and forth. Makoto knew she couldn't keep up with what Hifumi was doing and that she only would have embarrassed herself if she tried to, so she went for more direct and controlled sorts of pleasure, seeking to indulge in Ren's cock with less deep but more precise attention, her hips shivering as she laid into him with all the pleasure she could. When Hifumi took over again, she constantly went for the more direct approach of slobbering all over his cock, hammering down and letting the spasming of her throat do the work as she hammered herself down onto it almost recklessly, showing nothing but pure exhilaration in the process.

It was a lot for Ren to handle, and he found himself torn with dizzying excitement between both of them as they went at his cock with such gusto. "You both make very compelling arguments," he groaned, hands getting up in their hair, the excitement taking hold of him as he felt the pleasure surge through him, cock throbbing as they both kept up their tireless approach to getting him off. It was a lot to handle and he didn't know how he was supposed to deal with any of it, but the two devoted and loving mouths were driving him wild with their combined affection and he felt like if this kept on he might just lose himself completely. 

"Get off of him, impatient wretch," Hifumi snarled, pushing forward as Makoto took too long with his cock. At least, that was what she decided, as she tugged Makoto back, leaning in to lick all over his cock head as she locked eyes with Makoto, fiercely competitive as she held steadily in place. "It's my turn." She was defiant and challenging in her glare, and Makoto only took a second to realize what was happening as she pushed right back.

"He's mine," Makoto snarled possessively, kissing up along Ren's cock and refusing to let this slight stand unopposed as she got right to work at fighting back. They had done their back and forth and had a blast doing it, but if one of them got Ren off then that would have been the game. Instead of letting that become a problem, they teamed up on Ren's cock, sharing the impressive dick that certainly had lots of room for both of them. It gave Ren the thrill of watching two pretty girls sharing his dick, and gave the girls a chance to get handsy with one another, as their tongues licked in broad, competitive strokes and overlapped here and there against his shaft just as a matter of course. The contact excited them both, kept them shivering with the thrill of knowing they were making plenty of contact with one another. They even kissed up against the head of his cock, lips pushing together as playful little snarls and stares helped keep things exciting as they let themselves go.

"So good," Ren groaned, fingers tightening on the backs of the girls' heads as their fervid attention to his cock made him shiver about in growing excitement, "You're both so beautiful. I can't decide." He shivered, head rolling back and his breath tightening, everything that they did to him producing hotter swells of excitement as he let the pressure remained firm and intense. His head ached, spinning out in excited little flutters of delight as he tried to think his way through how to handle any of what they were doing to him, but it was all for naught; Ren was losing himself to the pleasure and he could do nothing now to stop it, as he watched them kiss each other and his cock every which way, adoring him with so much pleasure and affection that he had only one possible response to any of it.

Ren came, and he came hard.

The vulgar shout that followed made the girls shout in excitement as they felt his cock throb in delight within their grasp and against their kiss. Makoto was ready for what was to come but she knew full well that Hifumi was not. When Ren came, his cock erupted with a sudden, big gush of hot, gooey spunk that shot forward, splashing onto their faces with such startling volume that Hifumi jerked back in shock, taking a messy, shocking facial. Knelt down beside her, Makoto took just as big a load, but did so much more handily, ready for what was coming and moaning eagerly for it. There was just something so fun and exciting about seeing her friend falter in shock at the suddenness of the cum hitting her.

"He's so virile!" Hifumi gasped, refusing to break character. "Oh prince, when I rescue you at long last from the clutches of this wicked dragon I promise that I will give your kingdom some heirs. You may seed my loins as many times as you'd like!"

"It's not going to happen. I sucked his cock better than you did. Didn't I, prince? You wish to stay my sweet love slave, don't you?"

"How can I choose?" he groaned, head rolling back. "You both made me cum at once because you couldn't hold back. I don't know which of you is better; if you want to prove yourselves to me, you're going to have to show me." He hid his bright, insufferable smirk; the ball was in his court now, and he knew the best way to play along with it was to let the girls have to compete even more. He watched as they shared another competitive stare with one another, his cock throbbing in excitement at the way they tried to intimidate the other, and the best thing about all of this was knowing that he was able to enjoy such shameless delight in the form of them competing for him like this. As long as he could keep this going he was going to have a blast.

Hifumi smirked, ready to keep this up with tireless fervor. "Fear not, my prince; I will soon save you from the clutches of this vile beast through love!"

"When we vanquish this night, I say we tie her up so that she can watch as you breed me," Makoto shot back with quickly. "Which is why I'll let you have him now; you'll be so much more desperate for his cock after watching him fuck me only for him to announce he prefers me better. Go on, have his cock, knight. It will be the last joy you ever know."

With her eyes narrow and determination swelling up inside of her, Hifumi got ready to go. She knew she had to make a statement, and that anything she did, Makoto was likely to try and outdo--the reversal of the offer was not lost on Hifumi at all--but she didn't let that give her pause. Hesitation wasn't going to do as she shifted into position, ready to press boldly onward and give Ren everything he wanted. She shoved him onto his back, calling, "Fear not, charming prince, for I will give you the love this monster never could!" She climbed into his lap, scrambling into position so fast it made Ren a bit dizzy, and in her eagerness to keep up and please, Hifumi went down onto his cock way too fast.

She knew it, too. The second she pushed down onto his lap, Hifumi knew that she was in way too deep and doing way too much for her own good. Eagerness had been a bit of a stumbling block for her as she pressed down so fast onto his cock that she found herself gasping, head rolling back as she overzealously impaled herself upon his lap. She had been so confident in handling his cock orally, but fitting it inside of her had been a bit more tricky. But she couldn't let that show, gritting her teeth and clutching his chest tightly as she began to move, proudly proclaiming, "A knight never stops in the face of her duty!"

"You're so tight," Ren groaned. He'd been having so much sex with Makoto that he'd grown used to her body. Not complacent, certainly not bored of, but used to. He'd grown to adore every inch of her body, and the suddenness of Hifumi's slick pussy around his cock threw him completely out of everything he knew, as he felt something wholly different, and 'different' was something he'd last known fucking Tae. It hadn't even been that long, but Makoto had been so all over him that it certainly seemed like it from a numbers standpoint.

"Then loosen me up. Make me a perfect fit for you. I'm happy to be whatever you want me to be, my lord." Rocking her hips eagerly, Hifumi rode Ren's cock with eager, steady motions, the graceful up and down of her hips helping to guide her along through the hot, blissful surrender of just cutting loose. She was ready to give Ren everything he wanted now, to press on happily and let him feel her body in every way he wanted. And indeed he did; hands quickly ran up along her gorgeous form, adoring her every which way with his fingertips as he felt up and mapped out her form. She was a beautiful girl, and he felt damn lucky to be able to land a threesome with two hot brunettes, and knowing full well there would be no jealousy here to cause a problem he was happy to press on and adore her.

"I want to," he groaned, parlaying his incredible appreciation for both of these girls into 'indecision', the hard choice of the supposed prince in trying to figure out which gorgeous challenger he wanted to give himself to. "And I will. Keep riding, please. Go harder, I'll happily open you up for me." His head rolled back, the excitement getting easier and easier to embrace, and he found himself all too happily surrendering to the idea of letting Hifumi go. Fortunately, she seemed to thrive in this position ion top, hammering down onto his lap with eager, burning glee, letting everything burn up inside of her as she gave up everything to the pleasure. It was remarkable to see, and knowing that she was having so much fun riding him kept it all the more exciting.

"I promise, I'll win you, my prince!" Pushing eagerly into his hands as they reached up to grab and knead at her breasts, Hifumi was out of control with the desperate, frantic motion of her body heaving all about, letting herself go and just embracing the pleasure. Ren's cock was a whole lot to handle and she definitely felt like she was in over her head in the process, but once she got into it she felt the pressure to just give in and let go, fucking herself down onto his cock with the intention of loosening herself up and getting used to his size. She was eager to just keep going and to let the pressure ache up through pure, stubborn exertion, rushing along and giving in to everything.

Makoto stripped herself down to nothing while she watched Hifumi ride her man, sitting down happily on the bed and spreading her legs, making an open show of how she began to eagerly play with herself in the face of this thrilling debauchery. She wasn't ashamed of opening herself up to the pleasure or of showing off how much she was enjoying this, moaning as she slumped back against the wall, able to impatiently wait out the time until her turn by enjoying the sight of Hifumi hard at work.

"True love always win out, and a heroine always finds her true love!" gasped Hifumi, bucking faster and harder back and forth as she let herself go completely, embracing the burning thrill of the big cock inside of her and the excitement of losing herself. Sucking Ren's cock had definitely helped make everything even more exciting and intense, and she was happy to just keep rushing on. Seeing Makoto off to the side fingering herself was even more exciting still, knowing that she welcomed the idea of having her friend ride out the bliss and let herself go. There was something lustful and eager in Makoto's eyes, something that said she was loving the sight of her friend riding Ren's cock, and knowing that it was so welcome only helped make it even exciting to ride him as hard as shew could.

Ren didn't know what to say or how to follow suit with that. This was a level of absurd that in all honesty was far removed from what he was used to, but the pleasure was real and it was easy enough to understand, something that he was happy to give into. He may not have understood what weird chuuni bullshit drove Hifumi to this idea or how straight-laced Makoto was finding such an easy time playing into it, but wall he needed to understand in this situation was that her pussy felt amazing, and that as he squirmed on the bed he was happy to just let her keep riding him, letting her use his body as much as she wanted.

"I'm going to cum," Ren warned. He knew where this was going. Knew the exact words that were going to follow, but he also knew hearing them was going to drive him up the wall with excitement. His hips bucked upward, thrusting feverishly into the hot, tight embrace of Hifumi's incredible pussy, as he eagerly awaited the words, ready to lose himself to the chaos burning him up from within.

"Cum in me, my prince!" Hifumi cried out, just as expected, shoving down harder and faster against his cock in the name of seeking all the pleasure she greedily craved. She was a mess, burning up with need and excitement too great for her to handle, and the more she felt of that raw exhilaration bubbling up through her, the more Hifumi was ready to welcome pure surrender. This threesome had been one of the best things she'd ever said yes to, and she could hardly believe just how good it all felt, how much she was ready to let it all overtake her.

With a hot groan, Ren happily gave himself up to the excitement, to the throbbing, heated bliss of losing himself so suddenly, cock erupting with hot spurts of thick, creamy spunk deep into the eager hole awaiting him. Another big, hot load was entirely expected, and now Hifumi was ready for the sheer volume of it, for the way her pussy filled up with all of that gooey delight. She welcomed it all, gasping and bucking feverishly as she was fucked straight into as hot, searing orgasm, burning up with need and excitement at the feelings overtaking her in the process. This was the purest, most incredible rush of satisfaction that Hifumi could have ever asked for, and as her spine arched and her body shuddered she felt pure delight overwhelm her. The overwhelming relief and excitement she felt was well worth all the effort and even the over-eager advance. By the time she came, she felt infinitely more confident in her ability to handle Ren's cock, and had even earned a hot, gooey creampie for her trouble. What wasn't there to love?

Pulling up off of him finally, Hifumi moaned, shivering in relief and delight at what she felt. "Do you think you can do better, foul beast?" she snarled.

"Watch me." Makoto scrambled eagerly over toward Ren, almost shoving Hifumi away from him as she straddled his lap, burning with significantly more confidence and certainty, ready to do everything she could to outmatch and outfuck Hifumi. She knew she'd have to move, though, knew that in particular she was following up the absolute insanity of seeing an over-eager Hifumi learn as she went. It was obvious to her what happened, given her own experiences in first taking Ren's cock, but she was happy to just let it all happen, embracing the excitement and settling eagerly into place. Hifumi may have been able to learn her way around riding Ren's cock, but Makoto was already a pro.

So she sat herself right down into his lap and got immediately to work at bouncing up and down on his dick, gripping him tightly and moaning in excitement as she took him. "You feel amazing," Ren was quick to say, feeding into the growing 'indecision' of his character and laying compliments onto both of them. It was a 'hard job' to work at keeping both of them happy and enjoying themselves, but Ren was willing to do everything he could to play in and give her what she craved. His hands held tightly onto her, gripping his girlfriend's hips and welcoming the way she moved atop him.

The one advantage that Makoto had was in familiarity. She knew what Ren liked, what he was most receptive to and interested in. She could play on that much more capably than Hifumi could, and she flaunted that as her hips rocked in a steady, sultry motion, whole body shifting and twisting in a way meant to draw the eye and keep all of the attention solely on her. This was Makoto's time to shine and she was going to holding nothing back in her eager, smoldering adoration. "Remember who you've already professed your love to, prince. Every night, you've fallen asleep in my arms with a bright smile and soft words for me. Are you really going to let some silly knight come in between us? Don't give away everything we've made just for her."

"I do love you," Ren groaned. Makoto seemed able to tell that he was a bit uncertain about how to play into this, and so she twisted her play around to engage him directly, to give him something to spring off of with words and deeds that helped keep this all moving along smoothly. "I swear it, I do. Even if you're a dragon. Don't listen to what she says about you not being able to love, I-I know it's not true." He groaned, head pressing back into the pillow as his hands tightened against her hips, following their way with his loving grasp as he watched her continue to move, so graceful and eager that he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from everything she was doing to him.

At least until the drastic happened. Hifumi was not quite as keen on waiting as Makoto was, not quite getting the same voyeuristic kick out of watching as she had. Impatient and eager to keep things going, Hifumi dropped right in, sitting her creampied pussy right down onto Ren's lips and shoving down tightly. "Don't think I'll let him forget about me," she growled. "I know your plan, and I'm seeing right through it. Here, eat my pussy, my prince, enjoy yourself thoroughly."

Ren thought he had all of this settled and under control, but the startling turn of events hit him so quickly that he didn't even kind of know what to do about it. Hifumi moved so suddenly that he was shocked into action, and began to lick at the pussy he'd just fucked, able to taste immediately his own salty flavour amid the tart nectar of her slick folds. He shivered, spine arching but the two beautiful women sitting atop him kept him from rising up much at all as the kept him down and helpless, riding his mouth and his lap now with competitive fervor, and he was stuck in the middle of it all, unable to speak or think through the confusion.

"You are nothing but a cocky knight whose downfall I will celebrate," Makoto growled, keeping her gaze locked firmly on Hifumi as she kept moving, unable to slow down as she picked up even more speed now, knowing that Ren was definitely going to keep Hifumi in mind with this stunt and that she needed to do more to fight back against that.

"Maybe instead of slaying you I'll keep you around as a monstrous little pleasure pet for my prince and I to use when we inherit his kingdom." Hifumi shot back harshly, and took a very different approach to riding Ren than before. She couldn't well slam herself down onto his face repeatedly without seriously injuring him, so she went for more direct means of grinding against his lips, rocking back and forth while keeping a very confident application of her weight directly down against his face to ensure he was eating her out and that his every breath was full of her. She wanted him to know her as intimately as possible as she shot back fierce glances toward Makoto, indomitable in her push for control.

Makoto at least had the ability to bounce feverishly in place, rocking against Ren's lap quicker and harder by the second, worked into competitive furor by all the frustration she felt in trying to keep up with Hifumi. Hifumi was good. Hifumi was damn good, in fact. And Makoto felt like she was doing a whole lot to have to keep up with her as she got all too invested in the game and the excitement of bucking about and trying to play the game back. It was a far more intriguing experience than she'd been expecting, and at every turn Hifumi was meeting her best. It kept Makoto challenged, kept her curious and on the offensive, and she liked that.

With level, steady gaze, Makoto didn't slow down. This had become strategic, and she wondered if this ploy would play off as she watched Ren eating Hifumi's creampied pussy out. It shook her a little bit, filled her with craven want as she realized that her boyfriend would happily go down on her even after fucking her. That was something she was definitely going to have to enjoy again some time as she chased onward feverishly. It figured that Hifumi would be a sharp enough tactical mind to make a risky move like that and completely throw Makoto for a loop.

"Does my pussy entice you, my prince? I'm sure the taste of it is filling you with much want for me, and you must be aching to give in to my embrace. It's okay to admit, just continue to eat it. It's yours to do with however you will, your highness. I promise, I will be a dutiful queen to you, and you will be able to enjoy my body however you'd like!" Hifumi could hardly believe how easily this was all coming to her now. No shyness or hesitation marked her eagerness as she went for it, refusing to stop for anything as she met Makoto's gaze with fire. Wicked, gleeful fire. She was in control now, ready to make her play and to stop for nothing.

And Ren was loving it. The thrill of having Hifumi sit on his face was driving him wild, and as he happily ate out her pussy he felt all too eager to give in to her demands, finding that something about eating her out after fucking her was doing all kinds of oddly exciting things to him. His hands moved toward her hips, grabbing her ass with both hands and pulling her in tighter, making Hifumi gasp in ecstasy as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure. It made Makoto bounce jealously atop his cock, but she was starting to realize more and more that with one crucial eleventh hour move, Hifumi had won, and she'd used the horrible backfiring of Makoto's plan to make Hifumi go first to do it.

The crucial final play was here, as Hifumi lifted up eagerly off of Ren's face and gasped, "Who do you choose?" with such feverish glee that she helped pull the response from Ren.

Put on the spot, full of passion and surrendering to the heat of the moment, Ren couldn't help himself. "Lady Hifumi!" he gasped in excitement, and was rewarded with her parking her cute butt right back down on his face again to shove her pussy against his lips, and he resumed the fervid devouring of her pussy.

Makoto let out confused noises at her 'loss', playing along even if she wasn't taking it too seriously--given the fact this was all a game and she knew who Ren's heart belonged to--but in that fake shock came a little tinge of real disappointment, as Hifumi pulled Makoto up off of Ren's cock and shoved greedily forward. She got her mouth around his dick and happily finished him off with her mouth, only a few hot, throating sucks left until he gave in, and Hifumi happily, tauntingly locked eyes with Makoto as she swallowed down his whole load, robbing the losing woman of his seed. Makoto whined and shivered, frustrated by the suddenness of it, by the cutthroat nature of Hifumi's game.

"How dare you," Makoto whined, shivering as she felt her orgasm already beginning to recede in frustration. That was a dirty, awful shot, at the frustration in her gaze confirmed that she wasn't too pleased about that.

"Victory is mine!" Hifumi gasped, pulling up quickly.

"I will not give up my prince so easily!" Makoto growled, shifting forward, fire in her eyes as she stared Hifumi down. "Prince Ren is mine."

"He has already given himself to me. His heart belongs in my hands now, and you will only know him as we use your monstrous dragon body for pleasure. Prince Ren?"

"Yes, my love?" Ren asked, perking quickly up at her response.

Hifumi smiled as she slipped in the little 'apology' that would make this all okay. "Pin down this foul beast and fuck her."

Makoto yelped as Ren shoved forward, pinning her right down to the bed and slamming his cock right back into her. She shrieked in surprise and ecstasy, arms going tightly around Ren's back as the girls shared little out of character winks with one another. "I will fight for his heart as many nights as I must, I will never give up this fight!" she promised, and that was very much her way of begging Hifumi to come back and play with them again, even if their night was far from over.


	3. Ann Runs The Gauntlet

Ann had been staring at Makoto. A lot. It had gone on for about an hour of almost constant staring at the brunette's body, and Ann had that weird sort of indecisive sort of admiration that stood somewhere between attraction and platonic amazement at the shape her friend was in, which had her veering slowly into the accepting chance to lean in and ask, "What's your secret?"

"My secret to what? Makoto asked, having noticed Ann staring at her but not knowing yet why or to exactly what end, and the question at once direct and utterly vague was a startlingly unhelpful reveal. The two were on a nice little girls' day jog through a park together, and Makoto had been happy to spend some girl time with Ann, but when her eyes couldn't keep to themselves, she got curious about what was proving such a distraction about her body. 

"Your body," Ann said. "You look like you're in great shape. Have you been putting in extra gym work when I'm not looking? I can't believe it. Come on, let me know." She prodded her friend needily, unable to keep from asking and poking.

Makoto's smirk widened eagerly as she shifted her gaze toward Ann more readily. She eyed her up and down, and she didn't exactly have to think about whether or not she liked what she saw. Ann looked great, and when it came to friends who Makoto would have happily invited in for a threesome with Ren, there was no question. She was always on the lookout for female friends of hers to serve up to her boyfriend's big dick, loving threesomes and loving even more to watch him fucking other girls. And Ann? She should have been blowing Ann's phone up from day fucking one. "Well, maybe... since we're such close friends."

"Makoto," Ann pleaded, a joking whine in her voice as she nudged her. "Come on!"

"Okay, fine. I have been doing secret workouts after the gym with Ren." She smirked brightly. "He's the best workout partner I've ever had! We get through at the gym, and then he spends hours putting me through the most rigorous exercise I've ever had. We call it 'the gauntlet'." Makoto wasn't being subtle about what she was doing, but she also wasn't trying to hide it, as she watched Ann's eyes veer nervously off to the side and her cheeks light up brightly. "Maybe, if you're really interested in burning a few extra calories, you could join us for it? I'm heading over there after this walk anyway, if you wanted to partake."

Ann's cheeks grew almost as red as the jacket she wore, but she found herself unable to keep from nodding, deeply interested in what awaited her. Even if it seemed by all reasonable assessments to be a kind of insane she wasn't ready for. The gauntlet? That couldn't be a serious name. Nobody had sex that intense. Least of all Makoto Niijima.  
************************  
"A good stretch is always needed before a workout," Ren explained as his lips caressed their way all along Ann's sweet, taut tummy, hands drifting lower to caress her thighs while Makoto peeled off her top and pushed forward to suck on her tits. "You have to make sure every part of you is ready before we do this. Usually it's just Makoto and I helping one another, but since you're going to run it this time, Makoto can help us get the other ready." When Makoto came back saying that Ann wanted to run the gauntlet, Ren could not have been happier; from the moment his girlfriend decided she was excessively okay with threesomes, Ann was pretty much the first girl to pop into his mind, and it was very easy to understand why, he figured. She was drop-dead gorgeous! He took great delight in seeing her now in his room and leaning into the chance to touch and adore her.

"That's great!" Ann said, a little bit dizzy as she lay on the floor with Ren and Makoto both worshiping her body and undressing her. This was a lot to take in, and she was genuinely excited by a lot of it given that the couple were both so attractive it was almost unfair, and she found herself unable to keep her eyes off of them as they adored her all over, left her hot and shivering under their touch. It was an exciting way to be treated, a lovely rush of something to start off this threesome with her friends that Ann couldn't believe she was really having. It was an interesting turn of events, but one she didn't exactly mind, given where it had ended up for her. But she was excited, even if she didn't know how to fully express it yet.

Fingers sank into her waiting pussy as Ren laid into her with a sweet, loving touch hot enough to make her gasp and twist a little bit. He dove for one of her breasts while Makoto enjoyed the other, her own hand drifting down to Ann's clit and rubbing firmly at it with her wriggling thumb. Ann panted under the pressure, startled by the suddenness of the strong touch upon her and a desire to make her feel good that startled her with its utter conviction. Ann heard 'threesome' and assumed pretty readily that she'd end up getting fucked by Ren and eating Makoto out at the same time, a guest in their bed meant to play the hot buffer to give them both some pleasure.

Instead, she was on the floor being treated to a double teaming hot enough to make her gasp and shiver eagerly under their touch, the overwhelming affection that hit her from both ends leaving her a hopeless, eager mess happily inching closer and closer toward something overwhelming, a ravenous and hot rush of pure excitement she felt helpless against. They didn't let up on her, didn't hold back anything in treating her to all the pleasure she could muster, and their affection proved way too much to handle.

But even that paled in comparison to the next position. She found herself down on all fours with Ren eating her pussy from behind, face shoved forward and hands settled onto her hips, holding her steady in place for the aggressive devouring of her pussy. Up front, she found herself making out with Makoto, whose hands played with her ample chest eagerly, all while Ann shivered and whined through more loving treatment and attention than she'd been ready for. “He's so good at eating pussy,” Ann whined into the messy kiss. “You're so lucky, Makoto!”

“Just wait until he gets his pants off,” Makoto replied, happily nibbling on Ann's bottom lip as they toyed with her a little bit, happy to play around with the blonde's body and her pleasure before lunging into the fun they were going to lay into her with. There was something about being able to get into Ann's pants at long last that she didn't want to let pass her by. She saw a chance here and she wanted so badly to impress and show off to Ann what pleasures could be found with her and Ren, and in particular, Makoto knew Ren was going to be the standout star of putting Ann through the 'gauntlet', so she wanted to get her chance to indulge as much as she could while she had the chance.

Ann twisted and whined under the excitement of that treatment, letting the couple indulge in her however they wanted to. She couldn't help it really; there was something exciting about this that she felt like she just had to let it all happen, a needy mess writhing happily through the heat of Ren's tongue wriggling about inside of her as Makoto felt her up and made out with her. Everything about their loving treatment and defying her expectations of being the guest in a bedroom made her feel like there was something exciting and hot awaiting her here, more surprises yet to uncover. There was something chaotic and enticing about this, and Ann welcomed it all, accepting the pressure upon herself as every hot, writhing rush of pleasure washed across her body.

Just as eager to want to leave upon Ann a hard impression, Ren wanted badly to charm Ann and get her coming back for more. The gorgeous blonde was everything Ren could have wanted in a threesome partner: hot body, gorgeous curves, a willingness to cut loose, and best of all she was a friend. What more could he want than a beautiful model to join him and his girlfriend in bed? It helped him push forward to work feverishly at devouring her waiting pussy and treating her to something as eager and chaotic as he could muster, all in the name of giving Ann a thorough and hot licking out.,

It worked. It all worked. Ann twisted and shuddered under the excitement of something so sudden and powerful that she found herself climaxing under the sudden rush of heat that struck her without warning. She came hard, a gasping mess twisting and shivering under the heat and desire of something that hit her immediately. “Ren!” she gasped, shuddering under the immediate rush of pleasure and heat that drove her over the edge into the embrace of powerful, searing release. She loved every second of this rush, and as Ren lapped at her twitching hole even through the throbbing heat of her orgasm, she found it impossible to come down from the abruptness, amazed by the excitement and pressure that overwhelmed her.

“Not tired already, are you?” Ren teased, giving a firm grope to Ann's perky butt. “That was just one orgasm.”

“I wasn't expecting you to eat me out so hard,” Ann whined, biting her lip as she looked back over her shoulder. “I have more endurance than that, you just.... I didn't think you were that kind of guy.” But with her big blue eyes staring up toward Ren with something enticing and hot, she knew she could make up for it with something flirty. And it worked; she caught the way he looked into her eyes, a smile spreading across his face as Ann got what she needed out of him through her assets. “But knowing you are makes me curious what more you have that can surprise me.”

Ren nodded eagerly. “Well then you're just in time to help me 'stretch' too.” He stood up slowly, Makoto guiding Ann to crawl forward in front of Ren as the brunette reached for her boyfriend's pants. All of the hot reveal made Ann tense and excited, made her wonder what she was going to be surprised by and how hot it was going to make her, and as his pants came down, she felt it was a fairly even split between the possibilities Ren was impressively endowed, and that Makoto thought he was and just didn't know how big other penises were.

Not only was Ann wrong to think so little of her friends, she was wrong about how unbelievably well endowed Ren was. The absolutely massive cock almost slapped her hard across the face. "How are you so big?" Ann gasped, letting out an embarrassing squeal that set her cheeks alight as she looked nervously between Makoto and Ren, the girl beside her snickering at her shock while Ren simply smirked with pride. "Fuck... I can see why you'd need help with a cock like this." And yet even as Ann said the cock was a lot to deal with, she couldn't help but lean forward to kiss along the side of it, eyes going even wider as she stared up at Ren. "Wish I'd had the good sense to fuck you when you showed up at Shujin, like I almost did."

"You can make up for lost time," Makoto whispered, joining Ann in kissing her boyfriend's cock all over, letting her hot, eager mouth begin to treat Ren's cock to plenty of steady licks back and forth as she tried to pull Ann into the fun of steadily servicing Ren's big dick without shame, letting something get hot inside of them, begin to ache within their bodies as Ann repaid the favour, feeling like she had definitely owed Ren something after his amazing cunnilingus.

Together, Ann and Makoto settled into a nice rhythm together of licking up and down along his cock, plenty of tongue slips pushing forward to add plenty of intrigue as they began to treat the dick every which way to something hot together. Makoto's fingers tangled into Ann's hair, and Ann tried her best to do the same so that they could join together and guide the other into servicing Ren's cock, and what caught Ann the most about this was just how much cock there was. She didn't want to say she was intimidated, but there was a lot of dick here and she wasn't entirely sure how to deal with all of it, shivering under the heat and excitement of being touched and adored like this, wanting nothing more than to lavish this dick with something loving and hot, letting pleasure hold tight onto her.

When the hand on the back of her head guided Ann to actually take Ren's cock into her mouth, she worried she was going to expose herself as completely inadequate right there, forcing her mouth open wide as she was eased down the shaft, hoping that she could take all of this on and not be a total embarrassment. The thick cock pushing into her mouth was a lot to handle, and she found herself hit by so much sudden and raw sensation at once that she felt just way too overwhelmed by to handle, shuddering under the pressure and suddenness of sensation that she felt like she needed to give into, sinking down deeper and letting Makoto guide her.

"That's it, down nice and deep," Makoto purred, rocking Ann's head along her boyfriend's dick as she let the pleasure carry her away. This active involvement in her man fucking other girls was the most fun that Makoto could have, taking the chance to indulge eagerly in something so twisted and hot, so sinful and eager. She really couldn't help it; this was just so hot, and she wanted to be involved, taking the role of the loving girlfriend serving up girls in her life to Ren's amazing cock and being the broker between their mutual pleasure. It was a strange role, but one she adored, and guiding Ann now in a steady, eager sucking of Ren's cock was everything she loved in that madness.

When finally she did let Ann pull back, it was only so Makoto could brag, shoving forward to flaunt her abilities as she took Ren not only into her mouth, but right down into her throat, sloppily choking him down and flaunting how much cock she could handle. Ann whined, leaning in close and marveling at her treatment. 'Now you're just showing off," she said with a roll of her eyes, but she quickly gave Makoto's cheek a kiss, following it up next with more licking along what parts of Ren's cock she could get to. "Don't you dare cum down her throat when we both earned this," she said toward Ren, firm and concise.

"Like I would ever waste the chance to see two friends sharing," Ren shot back with, his fingers tangling into Makoto's hair. "Come on Makoto, remember that you're doing this together." He was as playful and cocky as could be as he guided Makoto back and she resumed her messy, sloppy sharing of his cock with Ann, 'point' proven and everything left proving simply a direct means of trying to satisfy all the raging and heated desires burning within them. He groaned in appreciation of their eager oral service, loving the feeling of their cocks licking along his shaft almost as much as he loved watching the two gorgeous girls treating his cock back and forth to something so hot and excited. "You two look great down there," he said, even if it prompted them both to roll their eyes.

There was certainly no doubting their efficacy, as Ren's cock twitched and throbbed against their touch with excitable vigor, and all of their hard work quickly brought him to an efficient and hot finish, as Ren groaned and warned them of his impending orgasm. Makoto moved quickly and pulled Ann in with her as they got into position in front of his cock head, going cheek to cheek as they kissed his cock tip and shoved plenty of licks forward to help push him over the edge and drive him to blow a heavy load all over their faces. Cum gushed forward, the girls giggling happily as hot streaks of messy seed painted across their faces.

Without shame, they turned in toward one another, pushing an aggressive kiss forward as they licked one another clean and swapped his cum back and forth. It was the normal procedure for a double blowjob in Makoto's eyes, the only way to properly end one of these on the right note, and as she drew back away from it she knew there was even more to enjoy, her eyes flickering hotly as she stared at Ren with desire. "Ready for Ann now, love?'

"If you're not too tired after that one," Ann teased, wanting to get back at him for his comment to her.

There was a stark difference though: when Ren teased Ann, she responded back with some teasing of her own. When Ann teased Ren, he responded with the very direct act of plucking her up off of the ground and hoisting her to his feet. "Let's talk about the gauntlet," he said, hands seizing her hips and pulling her forward, tugging her into a sudden standing fuck that Ann didn't have to get ready for before he was already halfway inside of her.

"Yes, let's!" she gasped, surprised by the abrupt nature of his advance but also loving it way too much to know what to do with. She felt something exciting and hot take her on as she pressed against Ren eagerly, arms going around his shoulder to brace herself as she began to rock back and forth and treat him to something hot as she refused to back down. "Tell me about the gauntlet, Ren. Tell me all about what you and Makoto do after our gym visits that has her looking so fucking fit." Feeling like she had to play at least a little defiant and prove herself firmly, Ann didn't want to seem like she couldn't handle this.

Ren's hands settled comfortably onto Ann's hips, making sure to get a nice squeeze of her butt in the process as he pulled her down against his cock with greedy motions driven by a desire to find a steady and relentless pace to fuck her by. "The gauntlet is a series of sex positions that we cycle through each time I cum. Every position is a standing one, but you're not always standing during them. They get progressively rougher and more intense until the end, and once you're finished, you need to suck my cock again as the wind-down stretches. If you can't take it all on and finish the blowjob, you fail the gauntlet."

"That sounds easy enough, even if your cock is huge. Bring it, Ren. I can take you on." Ann felt cocky and hot as she rocked back and forth to meet his thrusts. "Let's burn some fucking calories, then." There was nothing she wanted more than to press forward boldly and ride out this pleasure as hard and as hot as she could muster, driven by something absolutely unrelenting. The big cock inside of her stretched her inner walls out so much, filled her more than her favorite toys at home, but even still she felt determined to prove herself and take this on, certain the name was a playful little thing and that she could handle getting fucked this hard again and again by Ren's dick.

Makoto came up behind Ann, kissing her neck and shoulders as she leaned in tight against her. "You're not as ready as you think you are," she cooed, giving a playful swat to Ann's ass as she pinned her against Ren's body. "But I'm excited to see how far you can get before you think it's too much. Ren amazed me with how much he had in store for me the first time he ran me through it." She knew that Ann was eager and cocky, and she couldn't wait to see it used against her.

"Full of yourselves," Ann teased, licking her lips as she pressed aggressively forward to meet Ren's thrusts, refusing to let up as she pressed boldly onward to match his pace and his fire. Maybe a little too eagerly, as she bore down upon him hotter and needier by the second, trying her best to prove herself as she let the pleasures wash over her and the sensations wound on hotter and hotter still. She knew that Ren's dick was going to be something to overcome, but she felt nothing but confidence in the way she carried herself and held strong through the pressure of his deep slams forward, eagerly accepting all the pressure she could under the hazy delight of being taken on and used.

Ren was happy to let Ann think everything she wanted as he pounded forward into her, fucking her steadily and without mercy, thinking only of his chance to overwhelm this hot blonde with more aggression and fervor than she clearly knew how to handle. Back and forth he thrust, ready to prove what he could do and loving the way she tried to meet him with such confidence and readiness. In some ways, the presence of Makoto still worked against them, but to their benefit; she could not believe that this couple could fuck her as hard as they promised, but they were in fact underselling the reality of things.

For the moment, it was just a nice, firm standing fuck, the perfect way to start things off as they felt one another out, embracing the flare of passion and excitement building up inside of them. Hotter they ached, kindling passions that could have easily flared into something when they first met if either had been a little bolder or more forward about things, but to find themselves together now felt oddly right, even if it involved Makoto shoving her chest right up against Ann's back in firm reminder that she was right there and going nowhere. In some bizarre way it only made things hotter.

Ann knew that getting off before Ren was the opposite of starting this challenge right, but she thought little of it on the grander scale of things as she came, as she gasped and twisted about. "Fuck. Do it, cum in me! Cum in me now!" she pleaded as her body tensed up and gave herself completely up to the pleasure of a hot, throbbing orgasm pulsate through her. Fortunately, Ann got exactly what she wanted as with a powerful slam forward and a hard grunt, Ren blew a big, hot load deep into Ann's tight, waiting hole, making her wriggle and buck happily under the pressure that threatened to unravel her completely. But she needed more, craved it, and she couldn't lean off of the sensations overwhelming her as she clung to him tightly. "See, I can handle this?'

Ren's response was to shove her against the wall and take a much more active and dominant role in fucking her. "So far, so good," he said, complimenting her as his hips rocked up into a quicker and harsher pace, holding her right against the wall as he pounded away at her waiting hole with a vigor and intensity, driven on by fire and aggression. "But let's see how well you take this on."

It was definitely a lot more to handle, generally rooted in the reality of Ren's big cock and the hard pace he used it with proving a lethal combination for Ann, who found herself now in a position where all she could do was take him into her and try to hold herself together, moaning and wriggling needily under the pressure of having him pound her raw. She was definitely a little more vulnerable in this position, but still stubbornly capable, still ready to prove herself and show what she could do to handle him at his worst. "Bring it on," she groaned, biting her lip as she took the hard fucking. "This position is just a nice break for me, from the feeling of it."

There was a certain truth to that, but Ren knew full well that there was more than just the motion of thrusting to worry about, and he let her sink deeper into a false sense of security, knowing it would do him even better to let her believe what she wanted until it was too late. It was so much more fun that way. He'd let her wind up and crash into panic when she realized otherwise, but for the moment his hips were hard at work fucking her raw and he was happy to leave no mystery about his intentions.

The pleasure was intense enough to leave her nervous and squirming, but she held steady as best she could, trying to keep her breath steady and endure the madness of his thrusts as best she could. But Ann also feared she was going to lose herself a bit too readily as Ren just refused to let up on her, and slowly she found herself sinking down into the depths of another powerful, throbbing orgasm as she let herself go completely, another strong orgasm washing across her body and leaving her overwhelmed and dizzy. "Again! Cum in me again!" she pleaded, unable to help the allure of being creampied, and this time the added benefit of Ren's hips shoving forward to pin her to the wall as he made his claim upon her was enough to make her twist and sing.

Hands seized her legs, pushing them up as he shoved her harder against the wall to go in for another round. Harder he thrust this time, and Ann didn't know he had a 'harder' setting, prompting gasps of panic and excitement as she found herself writhing in heat against the wall, amazed by what Ren could do and by the pressure that followed. His cock felt tireless, and Ann didn't know how she was supposed to hold on steadily against it as he made her feel something steadily harsh with each roll of his hips, relentless in the pursuit of pleasure more intense than she was ready to handle. It was a lot to take on, but Ann wanted to prove herself.

Makoto slipped by Ann's side and slipped her some tongue. "Just let it happen. You're doing great, Ann. I believe in you; you'll get through all of this, I promise."

Ann wasn't so sure of that, but she pressed on, letting Ren fuck her with her weight now supported only by the wall and by the guy fucking her, which kept her in a position much more precarious and tense, as she was fucked into another powerful orgasm. The climaxes were coming closer and closer together now as she found her body growing more and more sensitive to the thrusts and sensations that followed, but even still she stubbornly pressed on, feeling like she could handle this. Like she had to.

Lifted up off of the wall, Ren took her on for a hard lifting fuck, hands dug into her perky butt as he held her in place and bounced her up and down his cock with powerful thrusts. Gasping in surprise under the suddenness of it all, Ann threw her legs around his waist and tried to steady herself, struggling to keep herself going as she stared at him, locking gaze with the man fucking her more raw than she had felt ready to handle. "Ma-maybe this is a lot to deal with," she whined, biting her lip as she was bounced up and down the cock with unending vigor, and yet even still, no mercy. No shame.

"There's no turning back now," Makoto cooed. "You're going to have to keep running the gauntlet. Sorry, that's just the rule." With a firm smack across Ann's ass, Makoto savoured the chance to watch her friend descend into the mounting depravity awaiting her, so completely overwhelmed and dizzy under this heat and this aggression. It was truly everything she wanted out of this messy situation.

Ann felt something threatening in those words, but even that couldn't keep her from yet another orgasm, yet another rush, yet another creampie. She started to wonder how Ren could keep cumming such big loads as each shot he fired off into her was so incredible and intense, but instead of being able to ask that, she found herself tugged into another harsh position as Ren lifted her up, turned her around, and pulled her legs up, spreading them out as he took to fucking her once more, this time a standing fuck that had her staring away from him and toward Makoto. "Come on, get to work. I know you've wanted to do this in this exact position with me and Ann."

"I have," Makoto confessed, dropping to her knees and licking all over Ann's spread pussy lips and the big cock opening them up. She dove right in, getting to work with loving surrender at giving a good, firm fucklicking midway through the gauntlet. This was the best time to do it, not only because of the position, but because it was at that crucial point where all of Ren's cum was really starting to leak out of Ann's pussy now, every thrust dragging a bit more out. It mingled with Ann's tart juices to make for something that she couldn't resist, and Makoto could not keep her mouth at bay.

"It's so much," Ann whined. The pleasure was starting to get to her, even as she struggled to keep her head on straight and her thoughts sensible. It did little good for her as Ren simply kept fucking her until she came again, and as her feet settled back onto the floor she almost stumbled dizzily, expected to achieve balance but a little bit unsure what balance even felt like anymore. She was that out of it.

Instead, she was bent over at a hard ninety degrees for a tough pounding from behind. Ren seized her hands and tugged them back, while Makoto made out with her and cooed sweet assurances that she was doing great and that Makoto was proud of how well she was taking this all on. Ann wasn't so sure she was taking it well at all, as there seemed to be no sign of stopping, and yet all she could think about was trying to survive this and hold on through the haze and the pressure of being so thoroughly used and fucked. She wasn't prepared for just how intense this all turned out to be, and she felt like she was going to break under it all.

Her legs came out from under her for the next round, as Ren fucked her in the wheelbarrow position, straining Ann's energy even more now as her arms remained straight and she tried her best to keep steady while Ren pounded away at her. It was in this position that Ann realized just how incredible a workout this really was, as she struggled to keep herself focused on everything, feeling the burn and the tension overwhelm her. "Does he ever run out of energy?" Ann whined, staring up at Makoto in panic.

"Normally it takes him fucking me and another woman exhausted to keep his cock down for the whole night," Makoto confessed, and delighted in how Ann's eyes went cross-eyed as she came.

The next position proved even more harsh as Ann found her shoulders on the ground and her body folded in half, hung upside-down as Ren settled back against the backs of her thighs and fucked her in the brute position. She'd never even seen this position before, confused by this and wondering how to handle it all as Ren's cock continued to hammer into her relentlessly. Finally, she felt done, looking up at Makoto and whining, "Okay, I'm wiped. I can't take anymore, Makoto. You were right, and I was--" She was silenced by a harsh kiss, the brunette shutting her right up with a gesture that felt like it brushed all of this off to the side.

"You're going to finish the gauntlet," Makoto purred, before going right back to making out with Makoto again through the harshness of this rough position and the fucking of a lifetime. "Just one more. You're almost done. It's almost over for you now, and I'm so proud you made it this far."

The seeming last position for Ann to take on wasn't one she was ready for either; a deep, rough standing full nelson. With Ren's arms tucked under her legs and behind her head, she had to endure the most oddly positioned fuck of her life as she stared at Makoto, who was now very shamelessly masturbating to the sight of Ann getting fucked up and down her boyfriend's dick like an oversized fleshlight. Ann had never felt such brutality before in the bedroom, never been fucked this hard, and she was absolutely delirious, a senseless look of cock-drunk bliss across her face as she struggled to handle the reality of how she'd been fucked to exhaustion and fairly beyond that too, overwhelmed and left a hopeless mess struggling to keep it all together before ultimately failing utterly at every part of it.

"You're doing great, Ann," Ren groaned, keeping supportive as he bounced her like a rag doll up and down his dick, relentless and stubborn in ways that proved almost too hot and too powerful for the poor, needy blonde to handle. He knew he was at risk of breaking her, but he couldn't resist the chance to wreck her in this one last position, exhausted as she clearly was. He just went on at her and fucked her into such complete submission that he knew she was going to remember this cock for the rest of her life.

There was no way she couldn't, at this point. Not only was she fucked into such a state of pure delirium by Ren's dick, but she felt like she might black out as her orgasm tore through her. She came hard, screaming and squealing as her exhausted body gasped out its last little bursts of energy, and another massive, gooey creampie defied everything sensible and decent about reality. Ann was done for, a hopeless mess who collapsed to the floor as she was let down steadily.

"Don't forget the finish," Makoto cooed, holding Ann's head upright as Ren fucked her mouth slowly, shallow thrusts taking it very easy on Ann, and as she stared dizzily and cross-eyed up at Ren, she could tell he was holding back from his real desires of grabbing both her pigtails and facefucking her until she almost blacked out. It was an odd thing to appreciate, but she kind of liked that he was taking it 'easy' with her and only using her body a little bit as he fucked her mouth with shallow thrusts before hosing her face down with what she had to assume was one final load.

But then, as she flopped down to the floor and Makoto pushed forward, she was treated to something even more insane than being put through the gauntlet: watching Ren put Makoto through the gauntlet next. Without missing a beat, Ren subjected Makoto to the exact same whirlwind of debauchery he'd just put Ann through, position after position changing things up and showing off how simply unstoppable he was. Ann wasn't sure he was human, and she was only kind of more sure in Makoto's case as the brunette took on everything with such confidence and glee that she seemed unstoppable, relentlessly enduring the worst of his thrusts and begging for more, even fucking her face down onto his cock when it was all over and guzzling down his messy load.

It took Ann almost the entire time they fucked through position after position to feel sensible and right again, to gather her breath and be sane once more. "Holy shit," she panted as she pushed herself up, still a bit dizzy, but finally having her thoughts sorted out. "You two are... You're machines!'

"Only because of practice," Makoto cooed, leaning forward to sit on Ann's lap and kiss the dizzy girl some more before shoving some last droplets of Ren's cum into her mouth. "And Ren. Ren's a natural. I've had to learn my way to getting this good."

"How did you do it?"

"For a cock that good?" Makoto purred, tugging Ann toward him again and setting her down on her knees in front of him again.

"I see your point," Ann whimpered. "That was pretty great, though. I... I think I could get used to this workout. Maybe. If you guys can chill out a little bit."

"You can definitely come around as often as you'd like to run it, but we make no promises about chilling out," Ren said with a bright, wide smirk. "But if you feel like sticking around, we can take things a lot slower."

The idea of sticking around for even more sex sounded absolutely insane to Ann. Like pure, utter madness. But then, nothing about saying she'd come by and run the gauntlet some more now that she had a clear idea of what it entailed sounded like a sane idea. So Ann did the only sensible thing, which was kiss Ren's cock and decide the next step was to teach herself how to be able to take it down as deep as Makoto could.


End file.
